Lost and Found
by ashleynicole822
Summary: What if Chuck hadn't been wearing a vest in episode 5x12, Chuck versus Sarah? Would things turn out differently? Would Chuck and Sarah find their way back to each other?
1. Lost

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Chuck or any of the wonderful Characters.

**A/N: **This is my first story on this site, and I would really appreciate feedback! Enjoy :)

"Goodbye Sarah…" he says in a devilish tone.

"Noooooooo," I yell, fearful of what will happen next.

Just as I leap forward to protect Sarah from Nicholas Quinn's line of fire, I am knocked to the floor by the impact of a single bullet penetrating my skin. I cannot yet comprehend what is happening, as every last bit of oxygen flowing through my body is sucked dry in a single instant.

I find myself lying on the floor, struggling for every breath, when it hits me…I've been shot. The man who has taken my wife, our love, and our future, has now taken _me_. Everything I hoped to accomplish here is gone, stripped away like my wife's memories. I feel defeated, lost, and numb.

I can hear Quinn making a fast escape through the back door, leaving unscathed once again. Sarah kneels to the floor beside me, a panicked expression filling her face.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asks, wrapping her hand around mine in a comforting gesture.

In this moment, I feel closer to Sarah than I have at any point in the last twenty-four hours since this nightmare began. Not only is she comforting me, but she is looking at me the way my _wife_ would, as she has done countless times before. I want to be selfish and feel her warmth and comfort, but I know what is coming, and I have a decision to make. I can ask her to stay with me and hope that we can survive this together, or I can let her go and allow her to the opportunity to start over, on her own terms.

"I'm wearing a vest," I lie, whispering between ragged breaths. "They're…coming for you, Sarah."

Her safety is most important, and will not compromise it for my own selfish benefit. She has to go, one final time. My hand and my heart don't want to let go, but I hold on to the hope that one day she'll come back to me.

"Run," I tell her.

Our eyes meet, and I sense her looking to me for a bit of reassurance. She is conflicted, as she, too, must decide whether to stay or go. Instead, I make the decision for her.

"Run."

With one final glance, I feel her hand slowly pull away from my own, as if in slow motion. There remains no physical connection between as, as she is out the door in a matter of seconds, possibly never to be seen again.

Finally, I allow myself to release every bit of strength I have been holding in for Sarah.

My heart sinks, and I am left alone with nothing but my thoughts, my pain, and my lost dreams. Never in a million years did I imagine myself experiencing the things I have today. Yet here I am, lying on the floor of _our_ dream home, exhausted, alone, and scared. My head is pounding and my chest is on fire, among other things. As I drop my right hand to the floor, I feel a slippery substance against my fingers. Blood. It is everywhere. I feel myself choking on it as it begins to fill my throat and mouth. It is also escaping through my backside, creating a sizeable puddle beneath me. I can feel each breath growing more shallow, my eyes blinking rapidly in a sense of panic. I can only hope that someone will soon find me, as I'm not sure how long I can hold on.

Although it seems like an eternity, not even sixty seconds pass before deafening sirens fill the air and luminous blue and red lights reflect against the front windows. I can hear combat boots bustling through the front door, Casey's voice not far behind. A sense of relief washes over me. As I look to the ceiling above, he comes into my line of vision, gun in hand.

"He's here!" Casey shouts, searching the room for any possible threats. Finding none, he lowers his gun to the floor and moves in next to me. Trailing him are Ellie and Morgan, both with anguished expressions, now looking over me.

"Chuck!" Ellie calls to me in a panicked tone.

I look to her, then to Morgan, then to her once more.

"Hi," I muster out in a raspy, shallow voice.

She steps forward to look me over when her foot slips, nearly sending _her_ to the floor. She catches herself, and her eyes are immediately drawn to the floor below, where she notices the growing pool of crimson red blood.

"Oh my God…Chuck! You're bleeding!" she shouts, looking to me for some sort of response.

My body has all but given up, and I can't seem focus on her, let alone get the words out. Morgan and Casey are now focused completely on me, worried looks on their faces, waiting for answers.

"Chuck!" Ellie yells once again, trying to get my attention. She takes my bloody hand in hers. "Look at me."

Finally, my eyes zoom in on hers.

"I need you to tell me what happened," she probes. "Where are you hurt? Why are you bleeding?"

"Shh…shot," I mumble, as it's the only word I can get out.

"We need a medic and an ambulance!" she shouts before I can say anything more.

"We've got an agent down!" Casey adds.

Ellie seems relatively calm, despite the tears falling from her eyes. I can't help but feel guilty that she has to see me like this.

"Did Quinn shoot you," she asks.

I answer her with a nod, as I hear a loud grunt coming from Casey.

"Okay, where were you shot, Chuck?" she continues. "I need to know so that I can check the wound."

"My b…back," I manage to whisper, still trying to breathe through the pain.

"Okay, Chuck," she says, a look of sheer terror on her face. "I need you to keep talking to me so that you can stay awake. Do you think you can do that?"

"uh…huh."

"Good," she says with a forced smile, gently squeezing my hand. "Now, can you tell me what else hurts?"

"H…head hurts," I admit. "C…can't br…breathe." I decide to leave out any other possible injuries that aren't necessarily life threatening, as not to worry her any further.

"Alright, Chuck. You probably have a concussion. I can also see you're having trouble breathing, and the bullet might have punctured a lung. I want you to try to relax and take deep breaths through your nose, not through your mouth. Okay?"

I slowly nod.

I try to do as Ellie asks, but the blood in my throat becomes too much, and nearly forces its way out through my mouth. Before I know it, I'm coughing up my own blood, unable to contain it any longer.

"Oh, God!" I hear Morgan yell out.

"He's aspirating!" Ellie shouts. "Help me turn him on his side!" she demands, looking to Casey and Morgan for help.

I feel myself being pushed onto my left side as I continue to cough violently, blood draining from my mouth. As I lay on my side, I feel Ellie's hands lift my jacket and shirt to examine the wound.

"Oh my God," she says under her breath. "Morgan, I need you to put pressure on the wound. Hold your hang against his back with as much pressure as you can."

With the coughing comes unbearable pain. I feel Morgan's hand press against my back, touching every nerve with extreme force.

"Aaahhhhhh," I scream between coughs, unable to contain my agony.

"Sorry, buddy," Morgan tells me. "I know it hurts."

Finally, the coughing subsides, though I'm still fighting my lungs to get even a single breath. The three of them gently lay me back down against the floor, Morgan's hand still holding the wound, and Ellie taking a look under my shirt.

"There's no exit wound," she says aloud, in a panic. "Where is that damn ambulance?" she yells in frustration.

Realizing that I haven't spoken, Ellie looks to me for reassurance, taking hold of my hand once again.

"Are you still with me, Chuck?" she asks, trying to fight back the tears.

I simply nod.

"Good," she smiles. "You're gonna be okay, you hear me? You're gonna get through this."

Again, I nod.

"I need you to be okay…because I need my little brother, Clara needs her uncle, and whether she knows it or not, Sarah needs you, too."

Sarah. God, how I wish she were here right now, assuring me that everything would be okay, that we would find our back to each other. At even the thought of her, I get emotional, and a tear falls from my eye. The tears continue to flow, one after another, and Ellie, Morgan, and Casey take note of my suddenly emotional state.

Casey is the first to interject. "Where's Sarah?" he questions.

"She's gone," I concede. "Sarah's gone."

My own words hit me like a ton of bricks, and it's a moment of realization. I'm on my own now.

"Did Quinn take her?" he asks again.

I shake my head.

"Sarah left you here like this?" Ellie exclaims furiously.

"I h…had…to…l…let…her…go," I choke out.

"Oh, Chuck," she says, wiping my tears with her thumb as she begins to understand what happened.

Before Ellie can respond further, unknown voices fill the room in a chaotic manner.

"What do we have here?" shouts a strong male voice from behind.

"This is my brother, Chuck," Ellie jumps in as the paramedics come into view. "He has a GSW to the back, no exit wound. He may also have a punctured lung as well as a concussion."

Suddenly, that strong male voice is hovering over me.

"Excuse me, miss," he says, gently pushing Ellie aside. He makes eye contact with me before continuing. "Can you tell me your name?" he asks me.

"Chuck," I say, a bit confused given the fact that Ellie just told him my name.

"Good. Okay Chuck, I'm Steve and I'm going to be helping you out so that we can get you to the hospital. Now, I know you're having trouble breathing, so I'm going to have my friend Jenna here, put a mask on you, alright? It should help a little bit until we can get you to the hospital."

As I nod, I am face to face with a young woman slipping a mask over my nose and mouth, providing me with much-needed supplemental oxygen. The mask helps almost immediately, yet the pain enveloping my body is ever present.

"He was aspirating a couple of minutes ago," Ellie tells him.

"Are you a doctor?" I hear him ask her.

"Yes," she states confidently. He gives her a nod before continuing.

As I feel an unfamiliar hand grab my own left one, Steve looks to me. "Chuck, I want you to squeeze my hand, as hard as you can."

In all of the confusion, I attempt to squeeze his hand as hard as I can despite all the strength I have lost.

"Nice job, Chuck," he says with a smile, now placing his hand in my right one. "Now, I want you to squeeze my _right_ hand."

I attempt to squeeze his hand once again, but the strength in my right hand seems nonexistent. I do my best to give him a gentle squeeze, hoping it's enough.

"Okay, good," he says timidly. I then hear him speak to his partner, "strength is decreased on the right side, looks like a possible pneumothorax. We need to get him to the hospital."

He looks into my eyes once more.

"Just try to concentrate on breathing, Chuck. We'll take care of the rest. Just relax," Steve tells me.

For the next few minutes, I am poked and prodded incessantly, completely overwhelmed. Before I know it, my neck is stabilized and I am strapped to a backboard, unable to move. I am scared, and as I look to Ellie for consolation, she is nowhere to be found.

"Ellie?" I ask in a frenzy, my voice muffled by the mask.

After a few moments, she appears above me, right in my line of vision. "I'm right here, Chuck, and I'm not going anywhere," she tells me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "We're not going anywhere," she says, pointing herself, Casey, and Morgan.

"That's right buddy, we're with you all the way," Morgan says with sincerity.

"You're gonna be fine, Bartowski," Casey chimes in. "You believe that."

I simply nod, thankful for the presence and support of my friends.

"Alright everyone, we've got to get going," Jenna, the other paramedic, interrupts. "You can follow us to the hospital."

I feel myself being rolled out of the house and into a waiting ambulance. The pain intensifies with each movement, but all I can do is concentrate on my breathing…and Sarah.

"Are you going to Westside Medical? I hear Ellie ask Jenna.

"Yes, they've got a team waiting for us."

"Good, my husband and I work there" Ellie tells her. "I'm riding with him."

Jenna can only nod in agreement.

Ellie slides in the back of the ambulance, the doors close, and the sirens come alive.

Ellie runs her fingers through my hair and gives me an unconvincing smile.

"I…l….love….y…you," I tell her, as a single tear falls from her eye.

"T…tell…S…Sar…ah…I'm…sor…ry," I continue.

She looks at me with conviction. "You have nothing to be sorry for…she'll come back to you. Aces, Charles. You're Aces."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Review :)


	2. Distance

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Reading them keeps me motivated and brings a smile to my face.

This chapter alternates POV's, so keep that in mind...I hope it's okay...Enjoy :)

CHUCK'S POV

I find myself moving at an increasingly rapid pace as I am pushed through the emergency room doors and down the hallways of Westside Medical Center. I am surrounded by a flurry of activity, overwhelmed by an abundance of doctors and medical jargon.

Ellie's hand is still firmly holding my own, offering me a sense of comfort during this time of such _dis_comfort. She is in her element here, as it is a place where she feels comfortable.

She _deserves _to feel safe here, and I can't help but feel guilty for injecting such negativity and fear into one of the few places she feels at home.

I hear the footsteps of doctors and nurses quickly approaching, and before the paramedics can get even a single word in, her voice fills the air.

"This is Chuck Bartowski, thirty-one, single gunshot wound to the middle back, no exit wound," she shouts, looking back and forth between the doctors and myself. "He's in respiratory distress with a possible tension pneumothorax and aspirated blood at the scene. Also, a possible concussion. No LOC, as he remained conscious en route."

"Pulse is 140 and thready, BP 80 over 50," Steve, the paramedic, interjects. "He's on 100% O2 non-rebreather mask, but not getting much relief."

Suddenly, I hear an unfamiliar voice beside me ask in confusion, "Bartowski? As in…"

"Yes, as in my _brother_, Chuck Bartowski," Ellie reiterates sternly.

"Alright then, let's get going people!" An older female voice chimes in. "Get him into Trauma 2!"

"Somebody page my husband!" Ellie shouts in a panic, both startling and overpowering all others in sight.

The moving suddenly stops and I find myself in a new space, surrounded by nothing but white walls, bright lights, and medical paraphernalia. I am moved from one bed to another as Ellie releases my hand from her own. Although she lets go, I know she's still with me, and I know I am in good hands.

"Alright, Chuck, we're going to examine you more thoroughly so that we can get you all fixed up," she tells me with a small smile. "There's going to be a lot going on and you're going to see a lot of people coming in and out, but just try to stay calm and relaxed. Focus on your breathing, and everything will be fine."

There's nobody in this world I trust more than my sister, but in this moment, I feel unsure. I don't know if everything will be fine. I have never in my life been in such pain and agony, and truthfully, it terrifies me.

"Are you still with me?" Ellie asks, looking to me for some reassurance.

All I can do is nod, and that seems to be enough for her.

"Okay, let's get him on a monitor!" she demands.

My clothes are being cut from my body against my will, freezing cold hands touching my clammy skin. The poking and prodding continues ones again, as I am hooked up to a myriad of machines. An incessant beeping quickly fills the room, and I am left to do nothing but remain still and obedient as the commotion continues around me.

Within seconds, I hear another familiar voice enter the room, one that brings be almost a strange sense of relief…Captain Awesome.

"What have we got in here?" he shouts.

However, when he enters the room, I notice there is no longer a sense of urgency in his voice; instead, it's one of confusion.

"Ellie?" he asks, clearly puzzled, but loud enough for me to hear. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off tonight…"

"I am…It's Chuck!" she shouts.

"What about Chuck?" he probes.

"He's been shot! He's here!"

In an instant, the wall of people separating Devon and I is cleared, and he moves in right beside me. Rather than acknowledge my presence, he gets right to it.

"So what've we got, Maura?" Devon calls out, apparently referring to one of the nurses.

"He's got a single GSW to the back, possible tension pneumothorax, and a possible concussion," she replies. "We're checking for other injuries now."

"Good. What are his stats?"

"BP is 79 over 48, pulse is 140 and thready," she retorts.

"I'm not liking those readings," he shouts, shaking his head back and forth while doing so.

He goes on to mention a whole other set of terms I'm unfamiliar with. "Okay, I want an arterial blood gas, CBC, CT, and a portable chest."

For a moment, Devon ignores the pandemonium and focuses his attention strictly on me.

"Hey, buddy," he says, putting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "I know you're in pain, but do you think you could answer a couple of questions for me?"

As always, I merely nod, hoping I can garner up the strength to respond.

He continues, "Do you have any other injuries that we need to know about? Does anything else hurt other than your head, your back, and your chest?"

I attempt a deep breath before murmuring, "Fell...down…st…stairs. Sh…shoul…der…h…hurts."

"Just your shoulder?"

"Mmm….hmm," I mumble.

"Alright, we'll check that out too, bud. Just hang on."

The exchanging of foreign medical terminology continues, but I've stopped listening. Instead, my thoughts are focused on one thing…Sarah.

I don't know where she is, what she is doing, or if she's even safe. Regardless of my own current predicament, I can't help but worry about her. I mean, I've been worrying about her every day for the past five years…why stop now? Sure, she was always the one who was sent to protect _me_, but in all honesty, I have always found myself trying to protect _her_.

I want to believe that somehow she'll find her way back here, back to me, back to the life we've built together. It's both emotional and overwhelming to think about all that's happened, yet I can't seem to stop.

With these thoughts come tears and audible gasps, and I am suddenly embarrassed. I close my eyes and try to wipe the tears with my own free hand, but am stopped by a gentle touch. I open my eyes to find Ellie wiping my tears with her thumb, as she has clearly taken notice.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she utters quietly but with a slight frown, as she is the only person in the room who _truly_ understands why I am crying.

"I know you're worried about her," she tells me. 'We all are…but you did a very selfless thing in letting her go…and she'll see that. I know how badly you wish she was here with you, holding your hand through this, and it breaks my heart. What you can do now is be strong for her. Be the Chuck she fell in love with, the one who _refused_ to give up on her."

I nod with a sense of renewed strength.

"F…for…Sar…rah," I mumble.

"For Sarah," she smiles.

SARAH'S POV

I find myself back in the one place which seems at all familiar to me…my old apartment. I am scrambling in an attempt to pack up my things and leave Burbank, even though something in my heart is telling me that I should stay.

As I move from one end of the room to another, I grab nearly everything I can find – shirts, pants, shoes, dresses, passports, and even guns. I move to put my passports in the zipped compartment of my suitcase when I notice it is occupied. I reach inside and pull out a single picture…a picture of myself and Chuck. I'm not quite sure how it got there, but something tells me there's a story behind it, a story I no longer know about. The longer I stare at it, the more I notice. He's standing behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around mine, genuine smiles on both of our faces. We seem comfortable, happy, and _in love_.

Seeing this photo, along with our names engraved on the wall of that home, it has become clear to me that we shared something special. I want so badly to remember, not only for myself, but for Chuck as well. I mean, the look on his face back at that house was devastating, and I feel like I am responsible for causing it. There I was, physically fighting him to the ground, while he was just trying to hold on to what we supposedly had.

The truth is, Chuck isn't the only one who has lost someone…I've lost myself. Not only have I lost the last five years of my life, but I've lost everything I thought I believed in. My handler, the one person whom I thought I could trust, betrayed me…all for a single pair of glasses.

I look at the picture once more, at the smile on my face, and am suddenly overcome with emotion. A single tear falls from my eye and down onto the picture, causing a small smear. The truth is, I can't remember the last time I looked so happy. I know I consider myself nothing but a spy, but I've always secretly wanted to be _happy _as well.

"_Stop it, Walker_," I mumble to myself, shaking my head. I put the picture back in its place and contemplate my next move.

I know I must do something to make this right, and that starts with Nicholas Quinn. I need to find him, get the glasses, and destroy them…before they hurt somebody else. I know the journey I'm about to embark on is a dangerous one, and help would certainly be beneficial. However, I don't want to endanger anyone else, so I am torn.

I grab my phone from the bed before pulling up the list of recent calls. My eyes zoom in on the name _Chuck_, and just as I am about to hit the call button, I pull back.

_He_ told me to leave back at that house, and it wouldn't be right to drag him back into this mess. He has a family, friends, and a life. I may not know much about him, but what I do know is that he has a good thing going, and he doesn't need me messing it up again. We've gone our separate ways, and he'll certainly be okay without me.

"_Distance_," I tell myself.

CHUCK'S POV

I am trying to remain strong and stoic for Sarah and my family, but suddenly find myself drowning, as if someone has literally ripped out one of my lungs from my body. I am wheezing worse than before, nearly choking on each breath.

My mind is thrust back in to the flurry of activity, my eyes wide open in fear.

"He's in respiratory distress, here!"

"Decreased breath sounds on the right side!"

"He needs a chest tube, STAT!"

The language is going right over my head, but not the severity of the situation. Something is clearly wrong here.

Ellie returns to my side, taking a hold of my hand.

"Chuck," she says. "The bullet punctured one of your lungs which caused it to collapse, so Devon's going to have to put a tube in your chest to re-inflate it. Now, he will give you a local anesthetic, but you're still going to be awake."

Even with all of the confusion, I understand.

"The good news is…" she continues. "It should help your breathing a bit until we can get you up to surgery."

She looks to me for consent, "Are you ready?"

"Y…yes."

"Okay, I'll be with you the whole time, so just squeeze my hand."

I prepare myself for what is to come, but find myself surprised when the pain is far more excruciating than I had expected.

Taking notice, Ellie tries to distract me from such. "Just listen to my voice, Chuck" she begins rambling. "You're doing great, and we're all so proud of you. Myself, Devon, Casey, Morgan…"

I am trying to focus on her, but suddenly feel a stabbing in my chest which cannot go unnoticed.

"Ahhhh," I yell through the mask.

"Almost done here, buddy," Devon tells me. "Hang in there."

"F…for…Sa…rah," I tell him.

"For Sarah," he nods.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Review :)


	3. Panic

**A/N: **Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter, but nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, please try to review if you can...it's helpful to know what you like and/or what you'd like to see happen. Happy reading :)

CHUCK'S POV

"Chuck?"

My eyes dart open in surprise, pull me back from my drifting thoughts, and zoom in on Devon's face.

"You hangin' in there?" he asks.

"Mm…t…tired…" I mumble.

"I know you are, buddy, and you'll be able to sleep soon enough. Unfortunately, you've got a pretty severe concussion, and we need to rule out any other head injuries first."

"Mmm" is all I manage to get out.

"How's that chest tube treating you?" he continues. "Is your breathing getting any easier?"

"A…lit…tle," I answer honestly.

"Good, now I need you to wiggle your toes for me," he says.

It takes every ounce of strength in my body to force movement from my feet, but again, I do as I'm told. Or so I think.

"Did…I...do…it?" I ask timidly.

"You sure did," he says with a smile before focusing his attention on the nurse beside me.

"How's it going, Maura?" he asks her.

"We're getting there," she says. "But his BP is still low at 85 over 55."

"That _is_ too low," he says, concerned. "We need to get him into surgery."

"We're just waiting on the results of the CT and the Chest X-Ray."

"What about the shoulder?"

"X-Ray confirms a separated shoulder, but that's all we've gotten so far," she admits.

They continue to exchange facts and figures regarding my current state, completely unphased by my presence. I guess this is just how it works.

Time seems to be passing slowly despite the rapid pace of movement flowing in and out of the room. Never in my life have I had so much time to think, and not just about the pain.

I can't help but consider the irony of the situation. I have put my life on the line so many times during the last five years, but it isn't until my last mission that I get seriously injured. Adding to that is the fact that for the first time in those five years, I am also without Sarah…physically, I mean. Emotionally and spiritually, she's always with me. I am blessed to have been able to spend the last five years with her, just as I am blessed to have learned from her. She has driven me to be better than I ever thought I could be, and it is for that reason that I am where I am, fighting.

Sure, I feel uncomfortable, vulnerable, even violated…but if this is what has to happen before things can get better, so be it.

My thoughts are once again interrupted by Ellie, who has now taken Devon's place beside me.

"I just talked to Mom," she admits. "She's on her way here with Clara."

I manage to nod in acknowledgement.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asks.

"Mor…gan…Ca…sey…" I mumble.

"I know they followed us here, so I assume they're in the waiting room. Did you want me to get them?"

"Just…tell…them…I'm…o…kay," I say in between struggled breaths. "Please."

"Okay," she says in agreement. "I'll tell 'em."

She turns around, but before she can even get out of the room, she stops in hesitation. She looks to me once more, biting her lip as if contemplating her next words.

The look on her face says it all, so I save her the trouble of even having to ask.

"Don't…tell…Sarah…"

I say nothing more, hoping she will both understand and respect my decision.

"I had to at least try, didn't I?" she says with a smirk. "That's what big sisters do."

Now it's my turn to impart wisdom unto her.

"If…it's…meant…to…be…" I pause. "It…will…hap…pen."

"And it will," she tells me before exiting the room.

ELLIE'S POV

The second I exit the room, I make a beeline for the nearest supply closet. I get inside, lock the door behind me, and take a single deep breath. Everything I've been holding inside comes pouring out, and I am no longer the strong, stoic person I often have to be.

I find myself sliding to the floor, my knees to my chest and my head in my hands. The tears begin to fall, one by one, and I welcome them.

Never did I think I would be in this position, fighting to save my own brother's life in the very place I come to escape. This place has been my second home for the past eight years, and in many respects, I've grown up here. I've learned, I've lived, and I've loved here. I've walked these halls countless times, but never have I done it while questioning the survival of someone I love.

In a matter of hours, nearly everything has changed. My little brother is literally fighting for his life while the woman he loves walks away, completely unaware of what she is leaving behind. I have never felt so sad for Chuck, but at the same time, I have never felt so proud of him. I only wish that Sarah could feel the same way, that she could once again be the _Sarah_ he loves.

Over the years, Sarah has become like a sister to me, someone that I could confide in. Not only could I trust her with things of my own, but I could also trust to make my brother happy. I think of their first Thanksgiving, their engagement, and their wedding day. Nobody has ever brought a smile to his face like she has, and I would give just about anything to see her do it again.

I feel helpless, torn between doing what I think is right and doing what I _want_ to think is right. I wish so badly that I could just call Sarah, or go find her, and ask her to come back for Chuck. However, I know that is not what Chuck wants, or at least what he _says_ he wants. And for now, I must listen to him, and hold onto the same hope that she'll come back on her own.

I take a moment to compose myself, wipe my tears, and take a deep breath.

"_Everything will be okay," _I tell myself before heading out the door and making my way to the waiting room.

I find Morgan sitting in one of the chairs, a pensive look on look on his face, and Casey pacing the room, playing with his fingers in nervousness.

As we make contact, they rush forward to meet me, the anticipation ever so present on their faces.

"So?" Casey spits out.

"How is he?" Morgan jumps in.

"We're still checking him over, Devon's in there with him now," I tell them. "The bullet entered his back and punctured a lung, causing it to collapse. We inserted a chest tube to help with his breathing until we can get him into surgery."

I pause for a moment before continuing, "He also has a separated shoulder, possibly some broken ribs, and a pretty severe concussion, but he's hangin' in there."

I swear I hear a slight grunt from Casey, just as Morgan asks, "So…is he gonna be okay?"

"Well…" I say with a somewhat false smile. "He wanted me to come out here and tell you personally, so…"

I get a sigh of relief from them both, and it's not long before the topic of Sarah comes up.

"What about Sarah?" Casey questions. "You want us to track her down?"

"No," I say bluntly. "Chuck doesn't want her to know."

"What do you mean, no?" Morgan exclaims, clearly surprised. "This is _Sarah_ we're talking about!"

"I know," I tell him. "And if it were up to me, she would be here. The fact is, Chuck wants to let her go…he wants her to come back on her own terms. We have to respect that."

Casey grunts once more, while Morgan continues to probe me with questions.

"So…" he begins… "When can we see him?"

"Well, we should be taking him up to surgery anytime now, so unfortunately you're going to have to wait a while."

I am met with looks of disappointment, and all I can do is apologize.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had better news. I'll keep you updated, though. I promise."

"Just make sure he knows we're here for him," Morgan says genuinely.

"Of course," I say before heading back to check on my little brother.

CHUCK'S POV

As Devon injects an unknown substance into my IV, Ellie comes back into view.

She immediately makes contact, gently sliding her hand into mine. She looks to Devon for a moment, then back to me.

It doesn't take long for me to notice the dry tears beneath her eyes…she's been crying.

"You…o…kay?" I ask her, breathing heavily.

She looks surprised by this question, and is hesitant in her response.

"Me? You're asking _me _if _I'm _okay?"

"Mmm" I utter.

"I'm fine," she tells me, clearly lying. "I was just updating Morgan and Casey."

"You…were….cry…ing," I confront her.

"I'll be okay," she reiterates, then turns her attention back to Devon.

"Did we get those scans back, yet?" she asks.

"Chest X-Ray shows three broken ribs," he says. "CT shows a pretty significant puncture wound to the right lung."

"So what are we waiting on?"

"Last minute MRI," he tells her.

"Right," she says, taking a deep breath. "Sorry."

"No worries," he says sweetly. "We've got the O.R. ready and waiting."

As I listen carefully to their brief conversation, I instinctly compare it to so many of my own, with Sarah. It's so hard to let go of these kinds of thoughts, as they come so naturally to me. Sarah's memories might have been taken from her, but mine are still _very_ much with me. They're something for me to hold on to, something to encourage me that what we had was real, and that it can happen again. Even if Sarah never remembers them, I can find some solace in the fact that history will.

SARAH'S POV

I refocus my attention back to my suitcase and continue to pack, still mentally distracted by the photo I have come across. I am suddenly startled by the sound of the door opening, and naturally, grab my knife in defense. As I look to the door, I see none other than John Casey himself. Without hesitation, he walks in, closes the door, and begins to approach me.

What I know of him isn't good, and because I'm not sure what to expect, I stand back.

"I figured I'd find you here," he admits. He seems unphased by my current state, as if he was expecting this.

"You can put the knife down," he tells me. "I'm not here to fight." I listen, but keep the knife firmly planted in front of me.

"What do you remember about me?" he asks.

"Your reputation, mostly," I answer truthfully in a harsh tone. "Unfriendly, unforgiving, and…unquestioning about your orders."

"That's funny," he says sarcastically, a smirk on his face. "When we met, people said the same thing about you. That's probably why we never got along, huh?" he continues with a grunt.

The tension in my body is building, and I honestly don't know what is coming.

"Well, if we never got along…" I ask defensively, "Then _why_ are you here?"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading...Review :)


	4. Regret

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I've been having some health issues and haven't had time to write. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but it's all necessary for the next chapter. Enjoy!

SARAH'S POV

"Well, if we never got along…" I ask defensively, "Then _why_ are you here?"

Slowly, he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a manila envelope.

"I guess Bartowski's made us both a little soft," he tells me.

He places the envelope on my bedside table, and I look at him in confusion.

"Beckman's got a new job for me, but…these past five years, we changed, you know?" He pauses for a moment, then continues, "We became friends."

I am startled by this comment, as it seems so unrealistic, so unlikely.

"_We _became friends?" I reply in a harsh tone.

"Surprised me too," he says honestly. "So…" he continues, glancing down at my luggage, "where are you off to?"

"I'm going to go find Quinn."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he questions.

"He took my life away from me," I concede. "And I'm not going to let him get away with it. I have to go get those glasses back, no matter what it takes…I won't let him hurt anyone else."

"And what about _you_?" he presses.

"Relax, Casey," I say with a hint of attitude. "If there's one thing I know, it's how to be a spy. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful. There are a lot of people who worry about you, you know?"

"Well, they have nothing to worry about."

I hear him grunt above the silence in what seems to be disagreement, so I cut through the awkwardness of the conversation by slightly changing the subject.

"So what's in the envelope?"

"See for yourself," he says cryptically.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he gives me a small smile and heads out the door. "Take care of yourself, Walker."

Once again, I'm left alone with nothing but my thoughts and a mysterious manila envelope on my bedside table.

Curious, I pick up the envelope and break the seal with my knife. I reach in and pull out an encased disc, a blank one. No label, nothing. While I don't exactly know what it is, something tells me it is a DVD. Knowing I've got nothing to lose, I pop it in the DVD player and take a seat on my bed.

After a few moments, words begin to fill the screen.

_Chuck & Sarah's Wedding_

_Saturday, May 14, 2011_

Reading these words and anticipating what is to come, I put my hand to my mouth and take a long, deep breath.

The video begins, and my eyes are suddenly met with a church full of guests. Music begins, and for the first time, I can actually see myself walking down the aisle. I'm wearing a strangely beautiful white dress, a smile proudly planted on my face. Suddenly, Chuck's face fills the screen. He, too, has a giant smile on his face, a single tear falling from his eye. I must admit, he looks quite handsome…and I actually look quite beautiful.

Seeing the looks on our faces, I begin to get emotional. This is real…or it _was _real. My eyes begin to feel moist, ready to release the tears which are sure to come.

The two of us meet at the altar, surrounded by Casey, Devon, Ellie, and…Carina and Zondra. I'm beyond confused at how the two of them came to be in my wedding, but nothing surprises me more than spotting Morgan as the officiant.

I feel strangely content watching my own wedding as an outsider, relieved in knowing that I _can _find happiness.

_Chuck, _

_You're a gift. You're a gift I never dreamed I could want or need, and every day I will show you that you're a gift that I deserve. You make me the best person I could ever hope to be, and I want to spend, and learn, and love the rest of my life with you._

As I watch myself recite my own wedding vows, I completely lose it. The tears fall, one after another, from my eyes down to my chin. I never thought I would, or even _could_, feel that way about someone. I always assumed that being a spy meant only looking out for myself and never trusting anybody else. Clearly, I was wrong…so very wrong.

_Uhh…right, my vows. My turn for vows. They just don't cut it, I'm sorry Sarah. How do I express the depth of my love for you? Or my dreams for our future…or the fact that I will fight for you every day…or that our kids will be like little superheroes with little capes, or stuff like that…_

My sobs turn into light laughs at the mention of superheroes, a smile on my face.

_Words can't express that, they don't do it justice, they just don't cut it. So no vows…I'll just prove it to you every day for the rest of our lives. You can count on me._

Listening to Chuck's vows, I can't help but feel the emotion. Every word he says seems so genuine, so full of love.

_Perfect._

The look on my face says it all, and there are no words necessary.

_Do you, um…Charles Bartowski take this woman to be your, uh, lawfully wedded wife?_

_I do._

_And do you take this man-_

_I do._

_By the power vested in me by the Intergalactic Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you…man and wife. You may kiss the bride._

_Come here…_

Between laughing at Morgan's words and crying at my own, the tears continue to fall.

There's not a moment of hesitation in my voice as I say _I do_, as if I've never been more certain about anything.

As we make our way from the church, hand in hand, the screen fades to black.

Wiping my tears, I feel a multitude of emotions. Part of me feels so distant from the experience, as I have no memory of that special day. Another part of me is jealous of my former self and the experience, _wishing _I could remember it.

More than anything, I feel a strange sense of regret. I learned that Chuck was telling the truth all along, but until this very moment, I didn't realize the depth of what we really had. Until this moment, I didn't understand why he didn't want to let me go. Out of my own selfishness, I walked away from what is clearly a wonderful guy. A guy who loves me whether I remember him or not.

Reveling in my own thoughts, I come to a realization. In order for me to truly move forward, should that be what I choose to do, I must first say goodbye to the past. That means saying goodbye to Chuck and giving him the apology he truly deserves.

CHUCK'S POV

Ellie remains planted at my side, her hand gently rubbing mine.

"Alright, Chuck," she says. "We're going to take you up to surgery now."

"That's right, buddy," Devon chimes in. "We're gonna get you all fixed up."

"Mmm."

"Devon and I will go up with you so you won't have to be alone," Ellie tells me. "Are you ready?" 

Despite my body's weakening state, I manage to give her a nod.

I am pushed swiftly through the halls once again, Ellie on one side and Devon on the other.

After a few short minutes, I am brought into a dimly lit room and moved to yet another bed.

Devon and Ellie stand back as even more unfamiliar faces come into view, all wearing scrubs and surgical masks.

"Hello Chuck, I'm Dr. Raynor" an unknown voice suddenly swoops in beside me. "I know you're having a hard time breathing, so we're gonna get right to it. We're going to fix up your lung, see what we can do for your shoulder, and get you back up on your feet. Sound good?"

"Mmm."

"Alright then," he says. "Dr. Lin over here will administer your anesthesia, and then we'll get going. You have nothing to worry about, so just try to relax."

He is quickly replaced by what appears to be the anesthesiologist.

"Okay, Chuck. I'm going to be injecting an anesthetic through your IV."

Suddenly Ellie interjects. "Can you wait just one second?" she asks the anesthesiologist.

He only nods, and she comes to my side once again.

"I love you, you know," she tells me.

"I…love…you…t…too…sis."

"And I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I…know."

"Hang in there," she says, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Are we ready?" Dr. Lin asks.

"Mmm…hmmm," I mumble.

"Alright," he says with a compassionate smile.

I begin to feel the effects of the drug, but not before the mask on my face is replaced with a slightly larger, more intimidating one.

"Take deep breaths…just relax," he adds.

I feel Ellie's hand squeeze my own one last time, and just as my eyelids begin to close, I am met with the image of _my _Sarah.

SARAH'S POV

As I walk through the courtyard of my _other_ apartment, mine and Chuck's apartment, I am met with a strong sense of anxiety. I'm not quite sure what to expect, or even what to do. So much has happened in such a short amount of time, and I don't exactly know what to make of it.

I thought I had made up my mind about what to do…I thought I could just leave and never look back. Now, after having seen that wedding video, I'm not so sure. Should I stick around and see what happens…or should I walk away and let Chuck start over with someone else?

As I arrive at the front door, I take a moment to calm myself from the overwhelming thoughts. After a long, deep breath, I muster up enough courage to knock on the door.

I try knocking several times and even ringing the doorbell, but no answer. I even try knocking on Ellie's door in an attempt to find Chuck, but again, it seems as though no one is home.

I highly doubt everyone is asleep already. Curious, I pull out my own keys, fumble through them looking for the _right_ one, and open the door myself.

"Chuck?" I call out. "Are you here?"

I walk through the entire place, but am met with nothing but silence. I can't help but notice the different photos and trinkets throughout, each telling a different story. My eyes suddenly zoom in on one of the photos on the bookshelf by the front door. It is a wedding photo of Chuck and I, smiles on our faces, that same look of pure joy and adoration in our eyes. Next to the photo is yet another manila envelope, this time labeled with the word _Prenup_.

Puzzled, I open the envelope and pull out a single piece of paper.

_Prenup_

_I, Sarah Walker, promise to always love Chuck Bartowski. In return, he will always love me. I promise Chuck that I will not even contemplate the word divorce, and I will never use my prenup._

As I read it, over and over, a small smile fills my face. For once, without hesitation, I know what I have to do. Confident, I pull out my phone from my pocket, find Chuck's number, and hit call.

After multiple rings and no answer, I am met with his voicemail. _"Hey, you've reached Chuck. Leave a message!"_

I hang up the phone, disappointed. I shouldn't be surprised that he's ignoring my calls, not after everything I said to him. I would hate me too. However, I refuse to give up. This time, I pull up Casey's number and hit the call button.

After two rings, a grouchy sounding Casey answers the phone.

"Hello?" he says with a grunt.

"Casey, it's Sarah," I tell him. "I was just wondering if you knew where Chuck was? I really need to talk to him."

For a few moments, I am met with complete and utter silence. Until…

**A/N: **Sorry it wasn't too exciting…the next chapter is where things really get moving! Leave me a review and let me know what you think :)


	5. Truth

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait...with midterms and college graduation fast approaching, things are crazy! Thanks to all of you who have waited, and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed! Don't hesitate to leave comments about what you liked or would like to see. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter…Happy reading :)

After two rings, a grouchy sounding Casey answers the phone.

"Hello?" he says with a grunt.

"Casey, it's Sarah," I tell him. "I was just wondering if you knew where Chuck was? I really need to talk to him."

For a few moments, I am met with complete and utter silence.

"Well?" I probe him. "Do you know where he is?"

Still nothing.

"Casey," I demand, "Where is Chuck?"

"He's uh…he's here at the hospital."

Suddenly, a chill shiver runs up my spine.

"The _hospital_?" I question. "_Why _would Chuck be at the hospital?"

"I'm not sure how to say this, Walker…" he tells me, hesitation apparent in his voice.

"Say what, Casey?" I ask forcefully, prying the truth out of him.

"Bartowski was shot, tonight."

In a split second, the phone slips from my hand and falls to the floor with a sickening thud. In disbelief, I put my face in my hands and gradually fall to the floor.

The truth hits me like a ton of bricks as I begin to comprehend the reality of the situation. Chuck wasn't wearing a vest…he wasn't okay. He jumped in front of a bullet intended for me, then let me walk away believing everything was fine. He was willing to sacrifice everything, even his life, to protect me.

A part of me wants to be angry…not only because Chuck lied to me, but also because I, a spy, wasn't smart enough to figure it out. I should have known from the look in his eyes, as he lay on the floor, that he wasn't okay. But I didn't…I chose not to…and I have no one to blame but myself.

I am suddenly pulled from my trance as I hear a voice calling to me from below. "Walker, you still there?"

Realizing that Casey is still on the other line, I pick up my phone from the floor and put it back to my ear.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I tell him, clearly shaken. And with that, I have only one question, "What hospital?"

"Westside Medical," he says. "But he's—"

I hang up the phone before he can get even one more word in…I don't need to hear anything more right now. I know exactly what I'm going to do, and strangely enough, it feels _right_.

ELLIE'S POV

It's been forty-five minutes of insufferable waiting. As I sit here, surrounded by friends and family, I am overcome with a great deal of emotion.

I look over at my mom, as she continually paces the hallways, and I feel _sad_ for her. The tears in her eyes say it all…even with all those years spent apart, she never stopped loving us.

I look over at Morgan, Alex, and Casey, and I feel incredibly grateful. As much as I might complain about Morgan or Casey on any given day, I'm glad they are a part of Chuck's life…and mine.

I look at my wonderful husband sitting beside me, his fingers laced with mine, and I feel a sense of _comfort_.

Unfortunately, even in the presence of such wonderful, meaningful people, I can't escape my own nerves.

I don't usually get nervous, and yet here I am, more nervous than I have ever been. Honestly, I'm more _scared_ than nervous. I'm scared that I might lose my brother, and I'm scared that things may never be the same.

Another part of me feels _guilty_, guilty that I wasn't able to protect him from this horrendous, unforeseen incident. I promised my dad that I would always look out for him, that I would keep him safe no matter what, and I've failed. Sitting here, I just can't let that go.

I'm trying to be the strong, resilient big sister…but it's exhausting, and I just don't know if I can do it anymore.

I don't even realize the tears streaming down my face until Devon begins to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, babe," he tells me, gently rubbing circles into my back. "He's gonna be okay."

"You don't know that," I counter, the tears still free-flowing.

"But I believe it," he tells me with a small smile. "And you should, too."

"I'm just scared," I concede.

"I know, babe. We all are. But Chuck's a Bartowski…he's a fighter."

Even amongst the tears, I manage to nod in agreement. "Yeah," I say with a smile, "he is."

"Plus, he's got Sarah to support him."

"Unfortunately, Sarah's not coming," I tell him. "Chuck didn't want—"

"No," he says with certainty. "She's here."

"What?" I ask, clearly baffled.

"Sarah's here," he tells me, pointing in the direction of the waiting room's entrance.

As I look toward the door, strangely enough, there she is. It takes her a minute to spot me, and when she finally does, she approaches hesitantly.

Though I probably shouldn't be, I am eased by her presence. Despite Chuck's decision, I always wanted her here…and deep down, I know he did too.

"Sarah," I say with a sigh of relief.

"How is he?" she asks first thing, clearly concerned.

"He's in surgery," I tell her. "You didn't have to come, you know? We would have understood."

"I wanted to."

"Well then, I'm glad you're here. We all are," I admit, giving her a sympathetic hug.

"Look," she says, slowly pulling away to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry about everything that happened today. I should have trusted you guys, especially Chuck."

"I know, and I'm willing to let it go if you are."

"Thanks, Ellie," she says.

After greeting the others with a small smile and a whole-hearted apology, she sits down beside me, and the waiting continues.

SARAH'S POV

I've never been a fan of waiting. I've especially never been a fan of hospitals. Yet here I am, waiting _in _a hospital.

It's been a long two hours, and still, no news.

I never expected my day to end this way. I thought that I would find Chuck, apologize, and give him closure so that the two of us could move on…separately. The truth is, I don't know if that's what I want anymore. Right now, all I know is where I want to be…_here_.

I look around at all of Chuck's friends and family, and I realize how truly loved he is. The more I think about it, the more responsible I feel. I'm the reason his family is hurting. I'm the reason _he_ is hurting.

For now, all I can do is be here, for both him and his family.

It seems as though the clock is moving slower each and every time I stare at it, so eventually, I stop staring. Instead, I pick up magazine after magazine, flipping through the pages without ever reading a single word.

Eventually, my thoughts are interrupted as doctor approaches, wearing navy scrubs and dangling a surgical mask. As Ellie quickly approaches him, I follow suit, as does the rest of the group.

Before he can even give us the news, Ellie jumps right in.

"How is he?" she asks, clearly petrified of the impending answer. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay," Dr. Raynor says with a soft smile.

Ellie gives a great sigh of relief, happy tears evident in her eyes.

I breathe a sigh of relief as well. It's as if a giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

The doctor continues, "The puncture wound to his lung was much larger than I had anticipated, but we managed to close it up. The chest tube allowed for the excess blood around the pleural cavity to be drained so that the lung could re-expand. We'll be keeping that in place for the next couple of days until the lung is fully expanded."

We all nod in understanding.

"As far as his shoulder goes, there was indeed a tear to the coracoclavicular ligament that had to be repaired. Luckily, it was small enough that it could be repaired arthroscopically with several strong sutures, and that should heal over time. He'll certainly need some physical therapy, but he should regain full movement in that area. We'll also pay close attention to the broken ribs and concussion so as to prevent any complications, but other than that…"

"Is he breathing on his own?" Ellie interjects.

"At the moment, no," he admits.

At this, Ellie slowly shakes her head, obviously disappointed.

"Given that his breathing was so labored and his stats were so low, we were looking for substantial improvements. We had hoped it would improve with the assistance of the chest tube and the closing of the wound, but unfortunately, there wasn't enough of a change in that time frame. Given these circumstances, I've decided to keep him on the ventilator for at least the next eighteen to twenty-four hours or until his lungs are able to fully function on their own."

"Will he be sedated throughout that time?" Ellie asks.

"I'd like to keep him comfortable, but we may be lifting the sedation to check his neurological functions."

"What's his prognosis?" Devon chimes in.

"Well," Dr. Raynor says, "We'll be moving him to the ICU so that we can closely monitor him for any signs of pneumonia or other complications. Once we remove him from the ventilator, we'll get him started on breathing treatments, if necessary. He'll likely remain here for at least a week, depending on how things go. Like I said, he'll need physical therapy for that shoulder, and he'll need to take it easy on his ribs. It will take time for his body to recuperate, especially his lung and his shoulder, but barring any unforeseen circumstances, there should be no lasting complications."

To my own surprise, I interpose. "Can we see him?" I ask.

"He's in recovery at the moment, and will remain there for the next couple of hours. I can allow one of you to go in at a time, but no more until he has been moved to his room."

I nod in understanding.

"I'll be checking in on him every hour or so, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he says kindly, particularly to Ellie, before turning and walking away.

"Dr. Raynor," Ellie calls out, causing him to turn back around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "That brother of yours is one hell of a fighter."

"Yeah," she says in agreement. "He is."

As Dr. Raynor walks away, the rest of us are left silent, reeling from the wonderful, yet still unsettling news.

Suddenly, Ellie looks to me with compassionate eyes. "Sarah, would you like to go see him first?"

While I am truly appreciative that she would even ask, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face Chuck, even given his unconscious state.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready," I tell her truthfully. "Besides, I think you should be the first to see him."

"Are you sure," she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll go in after you, if that's okay?"

"Of course."

As Ellie leaves for the recovery room, I am left standing with the rest of Chuck's friends and family. I take a seat at a distance to compose my thoughts, and remain alone until Casey takes the seat next to me.

"I'm glad you made it," he says.

"Thank you for telling me," I respond.

"I wasn't supposed to, you know."

"Why not?" I ask, puzzled.

"Ellie said Chuck didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to come because you felt like you had to."

"And I didn't," I admit. "I came because I wanted to."

"So, then why didn't you want to see Chuck?" he probes.

"I _do_ want to see him, I just don't know what to say to him when I do. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"He's Bartowski. He'll love you no matter what you say."

At this comment, I grin. "Wow, you really _have_ gone soft."

All I get in return is a lengthy grunt, just before he decides to change the subject.

"So, what did you decide to do about Quinn?" he asks.

"Well, my plan _was_ to find him and destroy those glasses…that's what Chuck wanted. But now, I'm not so sure what to do."

"Chuck does want them destroyed," he assures me, "but not at the cost of your own life."

"Well, I have to do _something_."

"We'll do something…as a team. First, let's make sure Bartowski's okay."

"Yeah…but seriously," I tell him, returning to the original subject, "thank you for the video. I really needed that."

"Anytime, Walker."

**A/N: **Thank you so much for waiting _and_ reading…Review :)


	6. Author's Note!

First things first: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter!

So, I haven't updated this story in quite a long time, but I've actually been wanting to get back into it. Let's just say I've found some inspiration!

I guess what I'm asking is - Should I continue _Lost and Found_?

Let me know in the comments!

-Ashley


End file.
